Talk:Vivempires
Nation Profiles Spanish-German Commonwealth *Year Founded:1035(As Kingdom of Castile), 1156 (As Austria) 1592 (As the Austro-Spanish Empire), 1634 (union of the HRE) *Population: 234 million *Economy:Largest on Planet *Army:1 *Navy:1 *Tech:1 *Allies:France, Sweden *Enemies: Lots; Ireland, Afrika Imperium, Nigeria, China, Russia. *Any things to note?: Spain and Germany distust each other. *Religon:Catholism, many others in various regions *Languge: Spanish, German. Afrika Imperium *Year Founded:1270 *Population: 100 million *Economy:2 *Army:Largest *Navy:3 *Tech:2 *Allies:None Currently *Enemies: Spain, Ireland, Turkey. *Things to Note?: The Imperium continues to grow economicly and militarly, though it is highly decentilized. *Relgion:Catholisim, Islam, many others *Languge: Ethopian, many others Nigeria *Year Founded:1400 *Population: 67 million *Economy:3 *Army;2 *navy:3 *tech:3 *Allies:None Currently *Enemies:Afrika Imperium, Spain, South Africa, Portagul *things to note? Nigeria once had colonies in the new world as well as a navy to rival that of Europe's best, but it lost a major war to portagul, who took their new world coloines and disbanded most of their navy *Religon: Islam, many others *Languges: Many Inca *Year Founded:1150 *Population:60 million *Economy:2 *Army:1 *Navy:2 *Tech:1 *Allies:Aztec *Enemies:Spain and Portagul, though they rarely fight eachother *Things to Note: After Years of being a Spanish vassal, the Inca revolted and earned indpendence. Their tech Remains on par with Europes *Religon: Traditional *Languge:Quecha, Spanish, German Aztec *Year Founded:1428 (Aztec Triple Alliance) *Population: 34 million *Economy:3 *Army:2 *Navy:2 *tech:2 *Allies:inca *Enemies:Spain, Portagul, and Ireland *Things to Note: Same as Inca, barring the "Tech on par part" *Religon: Traditional Belifs, Catholisim *Languge: Traditonal China *Year Founded:Oldest Civilization on Earth. Current Dynasty Founded in 1271 *Population: 500 million *Economy:3 *Army:4 *Navy:4 *Tech:4 *Allies:Muhgal, though relations are strained *Enemies:Japan, Korea, Turkey *Things to Note:China remains a large civilazation, though they are far behind Europe and the rest of the world *Religon: *Languge:Mandarin, Cantanese Russia *Year Founded: 1283 *Population:180 mil *economy:3 *Army:2 *navy: 4 *Allies:Hungry *Enemies:Sweden, Spain, Turkey *Things to note:After Turkey following the Turkish Russian war. *Religon:Orthadox *Languge:many Turkey *Yeark Founded:1299 *Population:62 Million *Economy:2 *Army:2 *Navy:2 *Tech:1 *Allies:None *Enemies:Russia, China, Eithopia *Things to Note:None *Religon:Islam *Languge:Many Muhgal Empire *Year Founded:Disputed *Population:350 million *Economy:2 *Army:1 *Navy:1 *Tech:1 *Allies:China, Strained Relation however *Enemies:No current major enemies, Distrusts the colonial empires of Europe and Afrika. *Things to Note?: Well off state. *Religon:Muslim, Hindu, many others *Languge:Many Korea *Year Founded:Disputed *Population:57 Million *Army:3 *Navy:3 *Economy:4 *Tech:5 *Allies:None Currently, *Enemies:China,Japan *Things to Note: Currently a Back Water Nation. Weakest Independent State in the Game. *Religon:Neo-Confucianism *Languge:Korean Japan *Year Founded:Disputed: *Population:40 Million *Army:2 *Navy:1 *Economy:2 *Tech:1 *Allies:None *Enemies:China *Things to Note: Dominant Power of the Far east *Religon:Many *Languge:Japanese Ireland *Year Founded:Disputed *Population:137 million *Army:1 *Economy:1 *Navy:Largest *Tech:1 *Allies:Portagul *Enemies:A lot; Sweden, Spain, France, Afrika Imperium, China, Japan, and more. *Things to Note?: Currently the strongest Sate on Earth *Religon: Catholic *Languge:English, Celtic Balkania *Year Founded:Disputed *Population:80 Million *Army:1 *Economy:3 *Navy:4 *Tech:2 *Allies;Russia *Enemies: Turkey *Things to note: None *Religon: Christianity (Orthodox and Catholic) *Language: Slovene, Serbo-Croatian, Bulgarian, Romanian, Hungarian Sweden *Year Founded:1611 *Population:45 million *Economy:1 *Army:3 *Navy:1 *Tech:1 *Allies:Spain, France *Enemies:Ireland, Russia, *Things to Note: Once had a colonial Empire that was lost to Ireland *Religon:Catholic *Languge:Swedish South Africa *Year Founded:Disputed *Population:84 million *Economy:3 *Army:3 *Navy:3 *Allies:None *Enemies: Nigeria. Afrika *Religon:Many *Language: Many France *Year Founded;Disputed *Population:155 Million *Economy:2 *Army:2 *navy:3 *Tech:2 *Allies:Spain and Sweden *Enemies:Ireland, Aztecs. *Things to Note:Wants to Kill Ireland *Religon:Catholic, many others *Languge:French. Portagul *Year Founded;Disputed *Population:89 million *Economy:1 *Army:2 *navy:2 *Tech:1 *Allies:Ireland *Enemies:Spain, Inca, France *Things to Note:None *Religon:Catholic, many others *Languge:Portaguese Question In what year will the map game start?. IrishPatriot (talk) 13:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) So I was debating between doing it as simply "Turn X" or starting it in 1850.~Eon As this game is pretty much says lolnope to history, I suggest Turn X The Technology is strong with this one (talk) also can someone make an algothrim for Sweden. IrishPatriot (talk) 17:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Algorithm Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5 * Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multipler for development. Industrial capablity *Spain,Ireland, and the Mughals:+5 *Afrika, Sweden, Turkey, Russia, Inca and Japan:+4 *Colonies of Ireland, Spain/Germany,Nigeria,:+3 *China and Aztec, and Colonies of Afrika:+2 *Everyone else:+1 Number of troops *Your troops/enemies troops *Your ships/enemy ships Tiers This is an experimental tiers Idea, this may be moddifed or dropped during the game. Military tiers *Tier 1:+2 *Tier 2:+1 *Tier3 3:+0 *Tier 4:-1 *tier 5:-2 *Largest:+3 Economy tiers *Tier 1:+2 *Tier 2:+1 *Tier3 3:+0 *Tier 4:-1 *tier 5:-2 *Largest:+3 navy Tiers *Tier 1:+2 *Tier 2:+1 *Tier3 3:+0 *Tier 4:-1 *tier 5:-2 *Largest:+3 Points for tier You take your average, so for a nation with a tier 1 military, economy, and a tier 2 navy, they would get +5, which would then be divided by 3 and rounded to the closest whole number. WMDS Will be added when they become relevent. Motive * Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 * Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Puppets/Vassals/Proxies *-1 for the first puppet *-3 for the second puppet *-10 for each following puppet/proxie Multiple Fronts *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after War of Iberian Unification Spain-German Commonwealth Location: +8 Industry: +5 Troops: +2 (Troops) +2(Ships) Power:3.5+2=5.5 Tier: +2 Motive: 15+4=+19 Population: +30 Landscape: +5 Allies: SG(L)=+10 Military: 16X5.5=+144 Economy: 16X5.5=+144 Puppets: -64 *Total: 185 Portugal Location: +10 Industry: +1 Troops: Troops:900,000/2,000,000 Ships:80/150 Power:+4 Tier: +1 Motive: 16+4=+20 Population: +15 Landscape: +10 Allies: Portugal(L)=+10 Military: 2X4=+8 Economy: 2X4=+8 Puppets: 0 *Total: 83 Result 4 years to collapse. This is also not counting Brazil.